


Willing To Try

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha's first time. (no smut)From the prompt: OK another prompt. Basically smut when he’s afraid he cant have sex but she seduces him & TADAAA everything is alright! & more than alright. (haha sorry my english sucks)))





	Willing To Try

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's very clear by now that I don't write smut, but I tried to fill every prompt I got to the best of my ability. Not exactly what the prompt asked for, but close enough, enjoy :)

“Hey big guy.”   
  
The husky voice caught Bruce’s attention and he looked up from the book he was reading in bed to see Natasha in the doorway of the connected bathroom. She leaned against the door frame, looking at him with her signature seductive smirk in place, lightly swinging the end of the belt of her satin robe.   
  
Bruce’s eyebrows rose at the sight of the gorgeous woman standing there in the short robe. He swallowed the lump in his throat and set his book aside.   
  
“What,” his question came out high pitched so he cleared his throat and tried again. “What are you doing?”   
  
“I thought we could we could have a little fun tonight,” she told him and slowly began stalking toward the bed where he lay.   
  
It didn’t take Natasha long to cross the room and when she reached the foot of the bed she started crawling on all fours toward Bruce. Bruce sat up and pulled his feet out of her reach.   
  
“You know we can’t.”  He tried to reason with her remembering the last few times they’d attempted to have sex. They hadn’t been able to get very far before he made them stop for fear of transforming. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have sex with Natasha, he would very much like to take that next step of their relationship. He just wasn’t willing to put her and everyone else in the tower in danger for his own pleasure. To him it wasn’t worth it.   
  
Natasha stopped in the middle of the bed and sat back on her feet. She sighed and looked at him, curled into himself at the headboard. She could see the fear written clearly in his eyes.   
  
“Bruce,” she said reaching out to place a gentle hand on his thigh, any trace of seduction gone, “I know why you’re afraid, but can’t we at least try?”   
  
“I don’t want to hurt you. It’s too risky. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.”   
  
“Nothing is going to happen to me. I trust you to make sure of that. I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t think it was possible,” Natasha told him hoping he could see where she was coming from. She knew he wanted this as much as she did.   
  
“I know,” he said with a sigh. “I’m willing to try. But if I feel like I’m losing control we stop. No questions asked.”   
  
The smirk slid back onto Natasha’s face at that. She watched Bruce’s muscles loosen and resumed her catlike prowling as she crawled up the length of his body until she was straddling his lap.   
  
“Just breathe,” she husked and pulled the knot of her robe, revealing the black lace lingerie she was wearing underneath.   
  
Bruce could already feel his heart rate picking up as Natasha let the robe slide down her arms before throwing it aside. She bent down to kiss lips before moving to nip at his stubbled jaw and whispering his ear.   
  
“I’ll take good care of you.”   


* * *

Later when the were both sated and exhausted they laid silently, Bruce with his head on Natasha’s chest listening as her heart pounded away in her chest. They were both satisfied and basking in the afterglow of knowing each other on this whole new level.   
  
“I told you it would be fine.” Natasha told him quietly as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair.   
  
“That you did,” he agreed with a kiss to her collar bone.


End file.
